pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Tuesday
Magic Word: Betrayal Series: UNDERDOGS, DRUGS, BROTHERHOOD, FAMILY, REVENGE, BROADWAY, SONGS, MYSTERIES, DECEPTION, MAFIA - ''' '''Ugly Betty: '''Betty Suarez is a 24 year old woman from Queens, New York who is sorely lacking in fashion sense. She is known to be courageous, good-hearted, and slightly naive. She is abruptly thrust into a different world when she lands a job at Mode, a trendy high fashion magazine based in Manhattan that is part of the publishing empire of the wealthy Bradford Meade. Bradford's son Daniel has just been installed as Editor-in-Chief of Mode following the death of Fey Sommers (Bradford's longtime mistress). Bradford hires the inexperienced Betty as his womanizing son's newest personal assistant to curb Daniel's habit of sleeping with his assistants. As time goes by, Betty and Daniel become friends and help each other navigate their professional and personal lives. Life at Mode is made difficult for both Betty and Daniel by their co-workers. Their most serious threat comes from Creative Director Wilhelmina Slater, a vindictive schemer who devises numerous plots to steal Daniel's job and seize control of his family's company. In addition, Wilhelmina's loyal assistant Marc St. James and Mode receptionist Amanda Sommers continually mock and humiliate Betty for her lackluster physical appearance, awkward nature, and initial lack of taste in fashion. However, not everyone at Mode is against Betty; she gains loyal friends in Scottish seamstress Christina McKinney and nerdy accountant Henry Grubstick. She also receives strong support from her father Ignacio, older sister Hilda, and nephew Justin. '''Starring: America Ferrera, Eric Mabius, Alan Dale, Tony Plana, Ana Ortiz, Ashley Jensen, Becki Newton, Mark Indelicato, Vanessa Williams, Michael Urie, Kevin Sussman, Rebecca Romijn. Created By: Fernando Gaitán. Veronica Mars: '''The first season revolves around Veronica Mars (Kristen Bell), a high school student and private investigator in the fictional coastal Southern California town of Neptune. As the daughter of well-respected County Sheriff Keith Mars (Enrico Colantoni), the biggest problem in Veronica's life was getting dumped by her boyfriend, Duncan Kane (Teddy Dunn). But when her best friend Lilly Kane(Amanda Seyfried) is murdered, Veronica's life falls apart. Veronica's father accuses Lilly's father, popular software billionaire Jake Kane (Kyle Secor), of being involved in the murder. This provokes Neptune's wrath, and Keith is ousted and replaced by the new sheriff Don Lamb (Michael Muhney) in a recall election. Veronica's mother, Lianne Mars (Corinne Bohrer), develops a drinking problem and leaves town. When Veronica's "09er" friends—wealthy students from the fictional 90909 ZIP code—force her to choose between them and her father, Veronica decides to work part-time in her father's newly-opened private investigation agency, Mars Investigations. She helps her father solve cases and conducts her own investigations on behalf of friends and acquaintances at school. '''Starring: Kristen Bell, Teddy Dunn, Jason Dohring, Percy Daggs III, Francis Capra, Enrico Colatoni, Sidney Tamiia Poitier. Created By: Rob Thomas. The O.C: The show centers on Ryan Atwood, a troubled youth from a broken home who is adopted by the wealthy and philanthropic Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. Ryan and his surrogate brother Seth, a socially awkward and, initially, friendless teen, deal with life as outsiders in the high-class world of Newport Beach, Orange County, California. This includes their often troubled and always dramatic relationships withSummer Roberts, Marissa Cooper, Alex Kelly, Lindsay Gardner, Taylor Townsend, and others. The show also features Marissa's mother,Julie Cooper, and for the first two seasons, her (ex)husbands Jimmy Cooper and Kirsten's overbearing father, Caleb Nichol. School water polo player Luke Ward, Marissa's boyfriend and early adversary to Ryan and Seth, causes problems in the first season. Drama also arises from Marissa's younger sister, Kaitlin Cooper. These main characters have problems and story arcs with numerous supporting characters from their past, workplace, and school.' Starring: Benjamin McKenzie, Mischa Barton, Tate Donovan, Adam Brody, Kelly Rowan, Peter Gallagher, Chris Carmack; Melinda Clarke, Rachael Bilson. Created By: Josh Schwartz.' Brothers And Sisters: The show's narrative launched with the death of William Walker at Kitty's birthday party. His death causes a number of secrets from his life to be revealed—secrets that impact the remainder of his family. Other main storylines throughout the series include: the personal, political (usually through Robert and Kitty's and later Kevin's careers) and professional lives of Nora and all the brothers and sisters; their relationships with each other; interaction with Rebecca and her mother (William's mistress) Holly; and the running of the family business Ojai Industries d.b.a. Ojai Foods—which is mostly looked after by Saul, Sarah and Tommy along with Holly and Rebecca from season 3 onwards. Starring: Sally Field, Calista Flockhart, Rachael Griffiths, Matthew Rhys, Balthazar Getty, Dave Annable, Ron Rifkin, Patricia Wettig, Sara Jane Morris, Kerris Dorsey. Created By: Jon Robin Baitz. Revenge: '''Emily Thorne (Emily VanCamp) comes to the Hamptons for the summer, renting a home next to the Grayson family to enjoy a bright summer. However, it's clear Emily has been to the Hamptons before as a little girl. In reality, Emily is Amanda Clarke, whose father was framed for a crime he didn't commit and sent to prison for life. She was permanently separated from him and never saw him again. Now, she's returned to the Hamptons, intent on getting revenge against those who wronged her and her father, the top of that list being Victoria Grayson (Madeleine Stowe), matriarch of the Grayson family and the woman whom her father loved and who, in the end, betrayed him. As she sets her plan in motion, Emily tries to navigate the upper society to destroy those who betrayed her father. But the further she goes, the more her emotions get involved and the more she questions her motives and the moves she makes. '''Starring: Emily VanCamp, Madeleine Stowe, Gabriel Mann, Henry Czerny, Ashley Madekwe, Nick Wechsler, Josh Bowman, Connor Paolo, Christa B. Allen. Created By: Mike Kelly. Smash: The show revolves around a group of characters who come together to put on a Broadway musical based on the life of Marilyn Monroe. But before that can happen, the people who will try to bring it all together must deal with their own personal acts. The series will feature original music by composersMarc Shaiman and Scott Wittman. Starring: Debra Messing, Jack Davenport, Katherine McPhee, Christian Borle, Megan Hilty, Raza Jaffrey, Brian d'Arcy James, Jaime Cepero, Anjelica Houston. Created By: Theresa Rebeck, and Steven Spielberg. Glee: The show features the fictional high school show choir New Directions competing for the first time on the show choir circuit, while its members deal with relationship, sexuality and social issues. The central characters are glee club director Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison), cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch), Will's wife Terri (Jessalyn Gilsig), guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays), and glee club members Rachel (Lea Michele), Finn (Cory Monteith), Artie (Kevin McHale), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Mercedes (Amber Riley), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Puck (Mark Salling) and Quinn (Dianna Agron). Starring: Matthew Morrison, Jane Lynch, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Kevin McHale, Chris Colfer, Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz, Mark Salling, Dianna Agron, Jayma Mays, Jessalyn Gilsig. Created By: Kevin Murphy. ' '''Desperate Housewives:'The first season premiered on October 3, 2004 and introduces the four central characters of the show: Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp and Gabrielle Solis, as well as their families and neighbors on Wisteria Lane. The main mystery of the season is the unexpected suicide of Mary Alice Young, and her husband and son's involvement in the events leading up to it. Bree fights to save her marriage, Lynette struggles to cope with her demanding children, Susan fights Edie Britt for new neighbor Mike Delfino's affection, and Gabrielle tries to prevent her husband Carlos from discovering that she is having an affair with their gardener, John Rowland. The end of the first season results in Bree's husband, Rex, dying while believing Bree has poisoned him, Carlos being informed of Gaby's affair by John himself before being sent to prison, a fired Tom allowing Lynette to take his place as the bread-winner of the household, and a cliffhanger which puts Mike in danger of being shot by his own son. 'Starring: Teri Hatcher, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria, Felicity Huffman, Nicollette Sheridan, Steven Culp, Ricardo Antonio Chavira, Mark Moses, Andrea Bowen, Jesse Metcalfe, Cody Kasch, James Denton, Brenda Strong. Created By: Mark Cherry. ' '''Ringer: '''Bridget Kelly (Sarah Michelle Gellar) is a recovering alcoholic and stripper in Wyoming. She is under the protection of FBI Agent Victor Machado (Nestor Carbonell), having agreed to testify against her employer, local crime boss Bodaway Macawi (Zahn McClarnon), who she witnessed commit murder. Fearing that Macawi, who has already murdered several witnesses linking him to previous crimes, will also kill her, Bridget flees to New York to meet her estranged twin sister Siobhan (also played by Gellar). Soon after arriving in New York, Siobhan, who had kept her sister's existence secret from her family, appears to commit suicide by jumping into the ocean. Bridget then assumes Siobhan's identity and tries to fit in among Siobhan's wealthy social circle, including Siobhan's husband Andrew (Ioan Gruffud), stepdaughter Juliet (Zoey Deutch), best friend Gemma (Tara Summers), and Gemma's husband Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) with whom Siobhan had been having an affair. The only one who knows that Bridget is passing as Siobhan is Bridget's Narcotics Anonymous sponsor Malcolm (Mike Colter). Bridget's life becomes more complicated as she discovers that her sister was hiding secrets of her own and that someone is trying to kill Siobhan as well. Starring: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ioan Gruffud, Kristoffer Polaha, Nestor Carbonell, Mike Colter. Created By: Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyde'r. '''The Sopranos: '''The series begins with Tony Soprano collapsing after suffering a panic attack. This prompts him to begin therapy with Dr. Jennifer Melfi. Gradually, the storyline reveals details of Tony's upbringing, with his father's influence looming large on his development as a gangster, but more so that Tony's mother, Livia, was vengeful and possibly personality-disordered. His complicated relationship with his wife Carmela is also explored, as well as her feelings regarding her husband's cosa nostra ties. Meadow and Anthony Jr., Tony's children gain increasing knowledge of their father's mob dealings. Later, federal indictments are brought as a result of someone in his organization talking to the FBI and his own Uncle plots Tony's death. After ordering the execution of Brendan Filone and the mock execution of Chris Moltisanti, Tony's Uncle Junior is installed as boss of the family (following the death of previous boss Jackie Aprile, Sr. from cancer), even though Tony actually controls most things from behind the scenes. Furious at Junior's plan to have him killed, Tony responds to the attempt on his life with a violent reprisal and confronts his mother for her role in plotting his downfall. She has a psychologically triggered pseudo-stroke and Junior is arrested by the FBI. '''Starring: James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Michael Imperioli, Dominic Chianese, Vincent Pastore, Steven Van Zandt, Tony Sirico, Robert IIer, Jamie - Lynn Sigler, Nancy Marchand. Created By: David Chase.' Parenthood: 'The show revolves around the Braverman family, which has expanded to three generations, featuring patriarch Zeek Braverman and matriarch Camille Braverman, their oldest son Adam, his wife and three children, their daughter Sarah and her two children, their second son Crosby, his new wife Jasmine and their young son Jabbar, and finally their daughter Julia, her husband, their young daughter Sydney, and their newly adopted young boy, Victor. The song used in the promo for this section is ''Rumour has it by Adele Schedule: 15:00 - 16:00: Ugly Betty (23 Episodes) 16:00 - 17:00: Veronica Mars (22 Episodes) 17:00 - 18:00: Brothers & Sisters (23 Episodes) 18:00 - 19:00: Parenthood (13 Episodes)/Smash (15 Episodes) 19:00 - 20:00: Glee (22 Episodes) 20:00 - 21:00: Nashville (22 Episodes) 21:00 - 22:00 - Desperate Housewives (23 Episodes) 22:00 - 23:00 - Ringer (22 Episodes) - Cancelled 23:00 - 00:00 - Revenge (22 Episodes) Brothers-and-sisters-poster.jpg Desperate housewives.jpg Glee.png L 55067 0362359 5fb8daeb.jpg Revenge-Season-1-UPDATE-HQ-Promotional-Poster-revenge-tv-show-25492058-1125-1500.jpg Smash-S1-Poster-1.jpg Ugly-betty-poster.jpg Veronica mars.jpg Ringer-Poster.jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg Cancellation: Notes: ''':$ - Certain To Be Cancelled :( - Likely To Be Cancelled :/ - Toss Up :) - Likely To Be Renewed :D - Certain To Be Renewed 1 Series will get cancelled, the ones in danger are: The L.A Complex and Ringer.